Aleckzandr Davies
APPLICATION ALECKZANDR BLEDDYN DAVIES is a 26 YEAR OLD HALFBLOOD wizard born on SEPTEMBER 01, 1992. The DEMISEXUAL CISMALE was sorted into the HUFFLEPUFF '''house. Their wand is approximately '''10 ¾, is made out of ASHWOOD, and has a UNICORN HAIR at its core. They use their RIGHT '''hand to cast spells. They are currently employed as a '''SURVEILLOR OF ACTIVITY. Thoughts on No-majs: THEY ARE POTENTIAL ALLIES, AND ARE NOT '''AS BAD AS WIZARDS TNK THEY ARE. BIOGRAPHY '''EARLY LIFE Aleckzandr Davies was born into a family where being a good person was the most important. His father’s side is a pureblood family who believes they are superior to others. When his father fell in love with a muggle, he was erased from the family tree. He has three older siblings. TIME AT HOGWARTS Jaykob Gawayn, Mikayla Anwyn, and Jordyn Sayres. Jay and Mika were always getting in trouble for defending (or rather fighting for) their classmates. Jordyn, or Say, however, had a quieter persona, but they were known for volunteering. His older sibling helped shaped his outlook on life. When he entered Hogwarts, his persona matched that of Say. However, he met Manal, Mo, and his whole life changed. She brought him out of his shell and inspired him to be more spontaneous and live life. She was the main inspiration for him becoming a Surveillor of Activity. LIFE AS HENRY ASHWORTH He joined MCUSA right after Hogwarts and after two years of training and passing his exams, he was given his first case. He was undercover for 3 years and did a lot of things he wasn’t proud of in order to keep his cover. Zandr helped solve the case but requested non-undercover assignments. AUGUST - SEPTEMBER 28TH, 2018 He was living with Riley Goldstein and Sylas Knight before the gala. SEPTEMBER 29TH, 2018 OCTOBER 2018 HEADCANONS * He has a Caramel Pug named Huffin and Eastern Screech Owl (Red-Morph) named Puffin. Puffin has been with him since Hogwarts, but Huffin is only three years old. * He has had a crush on Mo since their second year but would rather remain friends than attempt a relationship - or face rejection. * He was an excellent Dualer while in school. * He shares a room with Sylas, and prefers it to having his own room. * He met some of his cousins while at Hogwarts, but they refused to acknowledge him and his siblings due to their family being removed from the family tree. TRAITS * POSITIVE ''' KIND, LOYAL, EGALITARIAN, SELFLESSNESS, COMPASSIONATE, AMBITIOUS, KIND-HEARTED, UNDERSTANDING, BRAVE * '''NETAGIVE '''DOESN’T SHARE HIS FEELING, ALTRUISTIC, PROTECTIVE, SECRETIVE, SCARRED, SECRETIVE, QUIET, STUBBORN, GUARDED, SNEAKY THE DAVIES FAMILY The DAVIES FAMILY is a PUREBLOOD status family. The family is traditionally sorted into the SLYTHERIN house and primarily attend HOGWARTS. They are usually of the LAWFUL EVIL alignment. However, Zandr and his family have been removed from the Davies’ family tree. FAMILY TREE * FATHER— ANARAWD DAVIES born 1963 attended HOGWARTS and was sorted into the SLYTHERIN HOUSE house. They married NAME [ née MAIDEN NAME ] and had FOUR children. * MOTHER — DAWN DAVIES née Ainsworth born 1965 and is a muggle. * BROTHER — JAYKOB GAWAYN DAVIES born 1987 attended HOGWARTS and was sorted into the GRYFFINDOR HOUSE house. They married MILES RAVENFLARE and have THREE children. * SISTER — MIKAYLA ANWYN DAVIES born 1989 attended HOGWARTS and was sorted into the GRYFFINDOR HOUSE house. Never married and has ONE child. * SIB — JORDYN SAYRESS DAVIES born 1990 attended HOGWARTS and was sorted into the RAVENCLAW HOUSE house. They never married and have TWO adopted children. RELATIONSHIPS '''MANAL OLLERTON tba MARLEY WARD tba RILEY GOLDSTEIN tba SYLAS KNIGHT tba LINDEN GONZALEZ tba DAVY MORGENSTERN tba ADAM STEWART tba WANTED CONNECTIONS FAMILIAL * Cousin(s) Father’s Side — N/A ROMANTIC * Hogwarts Parnter — They broke up when he left for the States. * Post Undercover Partner — They broke up because he didn’t want to open up about what happened. PLATONIC * Other Surveillors — N/A * Roommates — Marley Ward, ONE OPEN SPOT * Hogwarts Alumni / Childhood Friends — Manal Ollerton, Marley Ward, Demetria Prince WAND PERMIT Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:MCUSA Personnel Category:Active Characters Category:Old Tappin District